


Bloody Winter's Night

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Necrophilia, corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: A murderer is on the loose in a quiet, unsuspecting town. Jayden has found his prey and is planning to do a lot more to him after making him into a corpse.





	Bloody Winter's Night

The night was silent as snow fell upon the ground, covering all with sheets of glistening ivory. A faint sound of footsteps crunching in the fresh cold broke the deathly quiet that came from the outskirts of the small town of Barrow, Alaska. In the distance, just under the smooth light of the full moon was the silhouette of a lean young man. He stood about six feet tall, with soft chocolate eyes, and onyx hair that was cropped short save for the long bangs that framed his handsome face. He had on a thick black jacket, hood lined with silvery fur. He had his gloved hands in the pockets of black fitted pants; black heavy boots sank in the snow under his weight as he walked. He was headed for town, away from the dark, dank place he called home. It wasn’t too late to get something to eat and maybe a partner for the night to take home and keep warm. 

The youth entered town, the locals somewhat knew him and were friendly enough, though he preferred keeping his distance. Upon entering a small diner, he was greeted by a pretty waitress. She was a little chubby in body, but her face was soft with rosy cheeks, happy blue eyes and tight crimson curls that came down over her shoulders, the length teasing at her breasts. Her smile was one not easily forgotten, wide and so full of joy, one could tell she was happy with her life here in this snowy and mostly dark place. She sat him down along the windows and handed over a menu, though he knew what he wanted, a coffee; he was craving warmth like a hot piece of fresh Dutch Apple Pie. 

As the shadowy twenty-something looked over the menu, his chocolate hues drifted to another lone customer within the room. He eyed the bleach blonde boyish looking youth across from him; he was rather attractive, but it was obvious he wasn’t from around here… A vacationer maybe? No, looked more like a drifter. The blonde’s tattered, wet clothing told that he was used to traveling and that he most likely didn’t have a home. Interesting… The young waitress came back, and he ordered his meal of hot coffee and chicken soup. He had decided to take a dinner rout this evening rather than go straight to dessert. He had a different kind of sweet in mind tonight. 

He took his time as he ate, savoring the tastes of his meal and allowing it to warm his cold body. All the while, he kept his eyes on the blonde drifter, though his view of him was blocked once more by the chipper waitress. “You all done, sir?” She asked, jolting him from his thoughts. “Yeah, thanks. Can I get a bit more coffee?” He asked, giving her a bit of a smile. “Of course.” She responded as she took the empty bowl, and returning a minute later with a fresh pot of the black brew to fill his cup. He thanked her once more, blowing the liquid a bit to cool it before taking a sip. He was ready to leave, though he took his time, wanting to know where the strange male across from him was going. He gazed to the tab that had been set on the table and opened it up, putting the money in the folder and downing the rest of his coffee; there was a bit of a wince as it lightly burned the back of his throat. He rose from his seat, figuring that he should talk to the wanderer just to see if he had anywhere to go. 

“I haven’t seen you around these parts before,” he stated, talking as if he knew the faces in this town. Most trusted the locals; they were friendly here and to fit the part he needed to at least act social. The sea green eyes of the other gave him a bit of a confused stare before emitting a bit of a chuckle. “I came from Sydney, been trying to get to Jersey, but ended up here instead.” The young man had a sweet Australian drawl. This was getting more and more interesting by the second. “You’re a long way from home. How’d you get here?” The dark one asked, an eyebrow cocking upwards. He didn’t exactly care, however, he was merely trying to hook this fish onto his lure. 

Before the other could even start to tell him his story, the shadowy young man cut him off. “So, you got a place to go?” He asks, watching the blonde’s expression drop and he shook his head. “No… I haven’t got the money to pay for anything either.” He sighed but the raven haired youth knew he had the boy now. “I’ve got some extra rooms at my place. I can lend you one for the night.” Light came to the blonde’s eyes and the dark youth knew he had the other hook, line and sinker. “That is very nice of you, thank you. I’m Logan by the way.” A hand was held out to seal the deal. “Jayden, nice to meet you.” A swift shaking of hands allowed the two men to become acquainted. Jayden gave the blonde a half smile before looking at the time. It was late, time to head home; now with his prey reeled in, he would have someone with him tonight. 

“How about we head out? It’s getting late and this place is about to close.” There was a quick nod to Jayden’s statement and Logan stood. They head out, walking a ways in the snow, talking a bit… Well Logan talked, Jayden merely listened to the other speak; ten minutes later they arrived at an old run down morgue just outside of town. “Home sweet home.” Jayden crooned, chuckling at Logan’s confused expression. “Come on, it’s not as scary as it looks. Just because it’s a morgue doesn’t mean I didn’t fix it up.” He let Logan in before walking in himself; closing the door and tapping his boots on the rug inside while he turned on the lights. Upon first entering Jayden’s home, one could see that it was actually well furnished. Jayden had gutted the place when he found it, and what used to be filled with caskets, pews, and people in mourning was now a well-lit living room. The main room was fit with sofas, love seats and a center piece coffee table made from a coffin. Upstairs was made into Jayden’s bedroom, no one was allowed in there when he had _living_ guests.

“I’ll show you the room downstairs.” Jayden motioned for Logan to follow him. He opened up a heavy steel door that led down a flight of about twenty stairs. The smell that radiated from the basement seemed to go unnoticed by Logan as he entered the stairwell. Now was Jayden’s chance, the hunter had his prey where he needed him. Lifting a heavy boot, he kicked the Aussie in the back, sending him tumbling head first down the stairs.

Jayden could tell the blonde twenty-something was unconscious and as he descended the stairs, where he was welcomed by the lovely smell of the corpses he hid in the many rooms of the dank downstairs. In the basement was where Jayden had his fun; he had kept the rooms of freezers and the cremation oven, along with the many tables used to ready the bodies for funerals. The building's elevator had once worked to ferry bodies from the preparation room to the main floor; however, it was broken beyond repair by the time the hunter staked his claim. He kept most of his victims down here, though some made it into bed with him; Logan would be one of the few he would bed. As he examined the blonde, Jayden lifted him carrying him to one of the metallic tables and tying him down with strong ropes which were looped around the center post holding the table up. Now with hands and feet held firmly into place, Jayden could start on his fun. 

Jayden had stripped his hands of the gloves he had been wearing, and was gathering a few things he would need to cut the blonde open. He had a rusted bone saw he quite liked raking across throats; the splatter of blood that came from wounds created by this saw gave Jayd a euphoric feeling. He wanted to try something different tonight, and he figured using this lovely torture tool on Logan’s soft belly would be even more arousing. He smirked, thinking of the carnage he could cause with this weapon, it made him feel warm inside. He gathered a few knives, and lined then along his belt. He could hear Logan starting to stir and struggle against his bindings. A silvery flash came down on the boy’s left hand, stabbing into the table and wedging the blade into a small crevasse made by other blades going into the cold metal. The blade stuck perfectly into the middle of the blonde’s hand; the way it was pinned to steel unable to move, Jayden was reeling with want already 

There was a brief moment when all was silent before the blonde Aussie cried out in fear and pain. Oh the sound of the male screaming sent shivers down his spine. Jayd loved it, he wanted more of it. “Why are you doing this?” Logan asked, through pained breaths. Jayden smiled wickedly, taking another knife and slicing a thin line in the blonde’s cheek, watching as the blood bubbled up before licking it away. “Why? Because I like it~” He laughed before taking the large knife and stabbing it into Logan’s leg. He screamed out once again and tried to get out of his bindings. ‘Yes struggle more, you’re only making me want to fuck you harder.’ Jayden’s thoughts were already on what he was going to do to the corpse later. “You’re sick!” Logan spat at Jayden, who chuckled, grabbed the hilt of the knife in the blonde’s leg and twisted it receiving the satisfying snap of the bone as it broke. At this point Logan was in too much pain to even make a sound, and as blood gushed onto the table Jayden dipped his fingers into Logan’s crimson life, lapping it away with a smirk. 

Jayden took his time with Logan, cutting deep gores in the other’s body. This process was messy, it always was; especially when Jayden’s hands trembled with excitement. The screams had stopped, and Logan had begun to weep. Slicing off a few fingers seemed to bring back the sweet cries the killer loved so much. Lust had overtaken the monster, and his heart raced with ecstasy. Through all of this, he had cut away most of the clothing on the Australian, leaving only strands of the outfit he had been wearing to cover him. With the blonde now hanging on by a thread of his life Jayden found that it was time to finally kill the man. He took the bone saw from his belt, climbed up on the table and straddled Logan’s middle. A boney hand came down on the male’s chest as if to hold him in place. However, fingers trailed up to briefly caress the male’s pallid face. “The living are so much more beautiful in death.” He muttered, tone carrying that of appreciation for Logan. He took the saw to the near corpse, serrated teeth decimated the skin as it cut into the boy’s soft stomach; blood sprayed onto his arms and face as he devastated the body. By this time Logan was dead, but Jayden’s fun was just beginning. 

Jayden ripped away the skin from the boy’s stomach and reached his hand in to grab and pull out the fresh, warm innards. First came the large intestine; still attached to its workings, but after a few tugs it tore and came out, spilling whatever left over bowels Logan hadn’t leaked upon dying all over the floor. That would be a cleanup job for later, but for now he draped the bloody gut around his neck like a scarf before sticking his hands in again. This time, and with a bit of work, he pulled the heart from the body. This he would put into a jar, preserving the heart as a trophy of a good kill. His lips were placed upon the muscle in a soft kiss. Brown orbs opened and Jayden put the heart down; leaning over, he kissed Logan’s cold dead lips deeply. 

A bloody hand came up to caress his current mate’s smooth face; slender fingers trailed up to where the thumb rested just over the eye. With a swift push, and quite the delightful little ‘pop’ sound, the digit was encased by the warm insides of the man’s skill. Juices sprayed a bit, and Jayden’s lips curled upwards in a mesmerized smile as he slowly churned the contents of the socket into a gratifying goo with his thumb. Time seemed to have slowed down; the almost demonic individual loved this a little too much, and the growing lump in his pants was making that all the more obvious.

A free hand slipped down his front to rub down the hardening shaft; deep brown eyes rolled back in pleasure and pants came from him in shortened breaths. Jayden took no time at all wriggling from his pants once he was ready and shoving his throbbing cock into the smooshed socket. A moan came deep from his vocals as he felt the contents of Logan’s skull give and make way around his sex. Another thrust sent Jayden into nirvana; a deep groan came from him as he set a rather rough pace. Long bony fingers gripped the blonde locks of the dead man, and groans of pleasure escaped the killer. His pace kept up for a few moments until he felt his time coming to an end. Pulling back, Jayden rubbed himself, holding the bloody head in place as he came. Cum spurted onto the dead man's face and dripped slowly down. A cruel laugh escaped the monster as a finger trailed up to gather a bit of the white fluid and slipped easily through the blue dead lips of his newest plaything. "Tastes good doesn't it? There's more where that came from." He crooned, picking up the body and bringing it up stairs. Tonight Jayden would share his bed with his new, fresh corpse. 


End file.
